Baraka
|-|MK11= |-|MKX= Summary Baraka is a character first introduced in Mortal Kombat: 2 as a warrior of the Tarkatan race serving as an enforcer for Shao Kahn. In the original timeline after the defeat of the emperor, he joined Shinnok and Onaga armies, while in the current one he became loyal to Mileena even after Reptile revealed her origin. War Chief of the nomadic Tarkatan tribe, a carnivorous people considered below human by the Outworld Empire. Baraka dutifully serves Shao Kahn to preserve his tribe's way of life, who roam the harsh Wastelands, meat carts in tow, consuming everything and everyone in their path. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Baraka, has several titles including Fang Face, Nosferatu, Buckteeth, Scourge of Outworld, Wasteland Impaler Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tarkatan, Shao Kahn/Onaga/Shinnok/Mileena/Kitana's Enforcer, War Chief of the Tarkatan tribe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing him to lift people with his blades, rip out skulls, tank bullets, uppercut opponents high into the air, etc.), Enhanced Senses (Can smell through magical disguises. Has a keen sense of smell and hearing), Natural Weaponry (Can use his Tarkatan arm blades and bone spikes, which is naturally part of his body, as weapons), Martial Arts (Silat, Hung Gar, Taekwondo), Weapon Mastery (Uses spears, staves & scythes), Bone Manipulation and Body Control (Able to launch his arm blades and bone spikes on his back), Weapon Creation (Via summoning a Tarkatan war banner), Damage Boost (Will gain bonus damage when he's near/wielding the war banner), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Energy Projection (Can shoot spark blasts by clashing his blades), Flight (Restricted flight), Acrobatics (Via enhanced condition. Able to leap far distances in a single jump) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Constantly loses to anyone he has fought with, but he is still superior to other Tarkatans after proving himself in the Ritual of Blood. Effortlessly killed several soldiers of the Kahn Guard) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can rip out heads) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with his blades. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Tarkatan blades which are attached to him genetically *'Optional Equipment:' *'Can Create/Summon:' Fighting Banner of Tarkata Intelligence: Above Average; unpredictable and skilled combatant. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Blade Spark:' Launch an energy spark from your blades. *'Chop Chop:' Wildly swing your arm blades upwards. *'War Banner:' Summon a War Banner that increases damage. *'Blade Spin:' Quickly spin in place with blades out. *'Scrape Kick:' Charge towards the opponent with a kick. *'Blade Swipe:' Slice the opponent with Arm Blades. *'Baraka Barrage:' Gain access to 3 new Arm Blade based attacks. **'Straight Shank:' While ducking, Baraka does a low punch with his arm blade out. **'Low Shank:' While ducking, Baraka stabs the opponent's foot with his arm blade. **'Lunging Blades:' Baraka leaps at the opponent and slashes them on the way down. *'Blood Lunge:' Dive forward and tackle the opponent. *'Spine Burst:' Launch a series of spikes. *'Leg Kebob:' Stab the opponent's leg, dealing damage over time. *'Gutted:' Stab the opponent followed by a headbutt. *'Blade Charge:' Lunge towards opponents with Arm Blades. *'War Banner Bash:' Bash the opponent with a War Banner before planting it. *'Staked:' Use a planted War Banner to attack. *'War Banner Charge:' Use a planted War Banner to charge the opponent. *'Baraka-Serker:' Charge the opponent with Arm Blade swings. *'Throw:' Baraka grabs the opponent and hits their face with his knee. He holds their arm and takes a bite out of it before kicking them away OR Baraka grabs the opponent and does a headbutt, stunning them. He holds their leg and takes a bite out of their shins before throwing them behind him. |-|Brutalities= *'The Klassic:' Baraka does a rising blade strike with both arms, but it decapitates them with their spine intact. *'Nom Nom:' Baraka forces the opponent's face down and hits it with a knee strike, then rips off the opponents' arm to let blood gush onto his face, while they fall over and die due to excess bleeding. *'Severed:' Baraka stabs the opponent's leg, then slices it off with the other blade, causing them to die via exsanguination. *'Sparkler:' Baraka slams his blades to fire a ball of sparks which passes through the opponent, melting a large hole in their chest with ribcage exposed. *'Thumbtack:' Baraka lunges towards the opponent and tackles them down before he stabs them. He takes out his banner and plunges it into their head. *'Stuck:' Baraka charges forward with his blades out and stabs the opponent. He lifts them up and lets them sink through his blades before slicing them in half. *'Capped:' Baraka summons his war banner and slices the opponent's shins, causing them to fall to their knees. He proceeds to stab the banner through their skull. *'Cut Up:' Baraka crouches down and wildly swipes his arm blades upwards, lifting the opponent with each strike. He continues to do this as their limbs fall off, chest destroyed and flanks obliterated. |-|Super Moves= *'Nail and Impale:' Baraka rushes forward, impaling his opponent with both blades & lifts them up like in his MK2 fatality. He then rams his left blade through their carotid artery damaging the neck, throat and jaw and then through the eye socket causing damage in the skull. After this, Baraka kicks the opponent off his blades and they'll go flying back with a trail of blood. *'SKEWERED: '''Baraka rushes towards the opponent with his right arm blade out, then plunges it into the opponent's raised hand as they try to block it, impaling it through the chest and sticking their hand to it. He snaps off the embedded blade and does a right hook before impaling them through the jaw with his left arm blade. He pulls his blade out and summons a Tarkatan war banner before driving it through their abdomen then lifts them up to kick them away. Gallery |-|Gallery= File:Baraka_versus.png|Original Timeline Baraka. File:Baraka_MKX_Render.png|Baraka in Mortal Kombat X. mk9 baraka.png|Baraka in Mortal Kombat 9. Mkd baraka.png|Baraka in MK:Deception. 459266-barakarender.gif|Baraka in Mortal Kombat Gold. |-|Intros and Victory Poses= 5JM4G3Y - Imgur.gif|Baraka in MK11, featuring a dead lizard. nnE4YyA - Imgur.gif|Karnivore. UC9upGy_-_Imgur.gif|Battle Cry. o8KCCOE - Imgur.gif|War Dog. plQ4pKP - Imgur.gif|Tarkatan Fury. Do6pJrV_-_Imgur.gif|Picked Clean. OvXnngd - Imgur.gif|Baraka's Triumph. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Monsters Category:Traitors Category:Murderers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Blade Users Category:Gun Users Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Bone Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acrobats Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8 Category:NetherRealm Studios